


Hotel Room

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is filthy, M/M, Multi, Prostitution Roleplay, Smut, The lads are totally here for it, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: It was Ignis' idea but Gladio is completely on board and when he returns to the hotel room Ignis has Prompto and Noctis gagged, cuffed and naked so Gladio assumes they're on board too.





	Hotel Room

Gladio is more than a little excited. Honestly after nine months on the road living in an unending orgy you find your imagination begins to run wild. Once everyone feels safe you realize there’s just so much you can do with four guys. Noctis has a very vivid imagination, Prompto will try anything once, their proportions and dynamics are all interesting and, to cap it off, Gladio has discovered on this trip that Ignis Scientia is an irredeemable pervert.

Like, sure, Gladio always knew Ignis preferred men. Gladio also vividly understands Ignis has trouble giving a shit about anyone unless they land somewhere on his very short list of people he cares about. Ignis finds most people expendable but the people he loves? The people he’s attracted to? Oh Ignis wants to do the filthiest things imaginable to that small fraternity. Gladio knew from the first time they slipped up and tumbled into bed together as a group that Ignis was totally into it but Gladio is only now starting to comprehend how desperately Ignis has been aching to bury his cock in Noctis and Prompto for the past _several years_. Like there’s perverted and then there’s Ignis.

Which is probably why Ignis suggested this.

They’re staying at one of those little motor hotels out east. Its all ground floor, hotel buildings circling the car park, and while Ignis prepares the entertainment Gladio is instructed to go have a drink and come back ready to be mean. Gladio treats himself to a glass of rum. Mainly because it feels like one of those nights where he gets to be a little spoilt and mainly because he knows the smell on his breath of hard liquor makes the smaller boys rile. Hard liquor and big muscles just make guys seem rougher and since borderline scary is what they’re going for…

When Gladio gets back to the hotel room he knocks. He has a key for security purposes but the whole point of the roleplay is to pretend he’s basically a stranger.

Ignis answers looking impeccable. Ignis has that look in his eye that says he’s already half hard from prepping the main event. Ignis always loves the mind games. Ignis is a fucking talker.

“Hey,” Ignis greets.

“Hey,” Gladio grunts.

“Come in,” Ignis beckons, shifting to let Gladio inside without really giving anyone in the car park a good glimpse into the room. Ignis is already well in character, Gladio can tell, and frankly when Ignis is being mean everything shots up about twenty degrees.

“Well shit…” Gladio laughs, purring over the bed.

Ignis has both smaller boys naked, cuffed and gagged. The cuffs are leather rather than steel because Ignis would never feign to bruise delicate wrists but Gladio doesn’t doubt that strapped behind their backs like that Noctis and Prompto can’t exactly struggle effectively. Noctis has that ruthless brattiness all compounded into his pout but duct tape over his mouth Prompto looks so totally helpless its amazing. 

“Told you I had two,” Ignis pats his shoulder, just grounding him into the moment. “Aren’t they pretty?”

“They’re real fucking cute.” Gladio grins, grabbing Prompto’s knee and twisting him onto his stomach. Prompto whines but doesn’t kick and pulling one leg out a little Gladio whistles over the shimmer of lube between his thighs. “Looks like someone’s already had fun with them.”

“We keep them like that,” Ignis shrugs. “It’s what they’re good for.”

“How much for both?” Gladio asks, reaching up to grab a handful of Prompto’s ass and knead.

Prompto turns his face into the sheets, totally red.

“Double, that’s fair.” Ignis leans into one hip. “Watch the other one though; he bites.”

“Shame, bet he’s a screamer.” Gladio sighs knowingly trailing his other hand just so up Noctis’ calf. Noctis stiffens but waits, glaring. Noctis likes to struggle a little but Gladio knows their royal brat doesn’t agree to any games he doesn’t absolutely want to play. If Ignis was allowed to tie him up then this is all golden with Noctis.

“I’m sure you’ll have him playing along eventually.” Ignis nods.

“And what about if I want you to play too?” Gladio glances back over his shoulder.

“Hmm…” Ignis considers it like a really sleazy businessman for a moment. “I’ll play for free but you don’t get to fuck me.”

Not tonight anyway. Gladio’s fucked Ignis plenty and its always hot but apparently Ignis wants to be on top tonight and that’s okay, Gladio can work with that.

“Deal,” Gladio decides, hands trailing a little further up the back of Noctis’ knee.

Noctis kicks, short and sharp, just like Gladio trained him.

But Gladio knows all too well how to catch him and Noctis isn’t aiming to really hurt him. So Gladio grabs his ankle tight and abandoning Prompto’s ass uses both hands to yank Noctis down the bed.

“Oh? You want me to start with you, Princess?” Gladio supposes mockingly. “Well, since you ask so nicely I think I can stuff you full of cock.”

Noctis throws his head back, stifling a sound, and Gladio doesn’t have to be a mind reader; he can see Noctis is already half hard. Yeah, Noctis loves it when they’re sweet but some tiny, wicked, part of him loves being overpowered and used.

Gladio starts unbuckling his belt pointedly.

Ignis drifts past him and eases up onto the bed. Leaning over Prompto he licks a clean, slick, line up Prompto’s neck around the shell of his ear which makes the blonde tremble like jelly.

“You going to be good, baby?” Ignis chides with that sharp, mean, sweetness he’s so good at.

Prompto whines.

Ignis pushes him totally onto his stomach and yanking his hips up puts the blonde on his knees with his face in the sheets.

While Ignis starts unbuckling himself Gladio strokes his already aching cock and tugs Noctis’ legs apart dismissively.

“Wonder if you’re wet enough?” Gladio teases, stroking up his thighs as Noctis squirms on his back. Gladio knows Ignis never leaves anything to chance. Both of the boys will have been prepped within an inch of their lives but Gladio always loves watching them strain a little to take him. He’s got the distinct privilege of touting the biggest cock after all.

Six, Gladio likes this. He absolutely wants to see Noctis’ face when he bottoms out inside him.

Lining up, pushing Noctis thighs up and back towards his chest, Gladio feels the slick, familiar, sensation of lube and starts to push in.

Noctis can’t help it; he moans low and deep behind his gag.

He’s tight. He’s always tight. He’s hot and slick and he stretches around Gladio’s cock like he was made for it. It’s perfect. Gladio chases the feeling and buries himself slow and steady just thoroughly enjoying the heat of Noctis’ body as he sinks into it.

Noctis strains just a fraction as Gladio pushes balls deep. It’s almost too much but Gladio stills, just for a second, letting him adjust to the fullness of it.

Noctis looks incredibly pretty trying not to squirm, breathless from it.

Beside him on the mattress Ignis is whispering the lewdest things to Prompto as he rubs his bare cock against Prompto’s prone ass. Prompto’s shuddering, half embarrassed, as Ignis strokes his already leaking cock. Ignis always loves holding Prompto at the literal edge of orgasm. Noctis doesn’t have the patience for that kind of game. Noctis doesn’t have the patience to be denied period but Prompto likes being held from release for days on end; if anything it seems to improve Prompto’s general mood.

Gladio snorts, rubbing Noctis thighs greedily, and starts to pull back to the head.

“You look so pretty like this,” Gladio croons, “being such a good boy. Look at you, taking all that cock.”

Noctis makes another strangled sound as Gladio sinks back in almost the entire length and girth of his cock.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio diverts as he makes another slow rotation of his hips. Cock all the way out—“Think I could borrow this one sometime? I’ve got a dirty mattress at a hunter’s party he’d look so cute on covered in cum.”—_Cock all the way back in_.

Noctis moans deep.

“Oh you like that?” Gladio parts his legs so instead of pinned against Noctis’ chest they can wrap around his hips. “Yeah, the boys would like you. Cum in your mouth, between your legs, over those cheeks… We’d get you _soaked_.”

Noctis’ legs secure around him willingly and grabbing his hips Gladio starts to set a rhythm.

“You don’t have anywhere better to be, do you Princess?” Gladio supposes mockingly. “No, didn’t think so, what with you being a professional little cum dumpster—”

Noctis clenches around him, hair sweaty around his face, and Gladio’s hips stutter despite him. Fuck that’s good. Noctis is so tight and hot.

“Yeah, just me and all the guys, couple of beers, your mouth…” Gladio continues dazedly, balls slapping steadily against the curve of Noctis’ ass.

Ignis is finally fucking Prompto and Prompto looks almost driven to insanity given the tension in his thighs and the wet patch his steadily leaking cock is making on the sheets. Ignis has one hand in the blonde’s perfectly tousled hair, another on his hips, and pulling Ignis yanks his head up so he can really hear Prompto hyperventilating around his cock.

“Your mouth?” Ignis teases into Prompto’s ear. “You want me fuck your throat baby?”

Prompto is seemingly too delirious to argue or consent but Gladio suspects Prompto would let Ignis do anything just about now.

Gladio sinks back into Noctis again.

“You like that, Princess? You were looking so tough earlier, but this suits you _way better._”

Noctis looks like he’s hit that happy, delirious, zone of too turned on to think too so Gladio leans over him, cock sheathed, to rip the tape off his mouth.

Noctis makes more sound from the way the motion really emphasizes Gladio’s cock inside him than he does the tape ripping off.

“That’s a boy,” Gladio sits back, “tell me all about it. You like that, don’t you?”

“Oh fuck…” Noctis pants as Gladio picks up pace again. “Oh-oh fuck…”

“Hmm,” Gladio presses one hand against Noctis’ navel firmly, “can almost feel me inside you you’re so tight. Wouldn’t you like that? Little bulge from where my cock’s ramming into your hole?”

Noctis throws his head further back, legs tightening around Gladio’s hips. He’s almost trembling.

“You gonna milk my cock cum slut?” Gladio supposes, on hand pulling Noctis’ hips down to meet him the other trailing down to those pretty curls to stroke at Noctis’ aching cock. “Massage my cock with those insides till I blow a load inside you?”

“No…” Noctis insists stubbornly, breathless, his crosses ankles at the small of his Shield’s back urging Gladio deeper. “Not gonna—_Oh_… Oh god…”

“You’re thinking again,” Gladio chides. “Stupid little cum sluts don’t have to think. That’s not what you’re good for. You just think about my cock, okay? Much easier. Much—There you go.” Gladio grins as Noctis devolves into another heady moan. “You leave all the thinking to me and Ignis. You’re just a perfect little set of holes for filling.”

Across the bed Ignis and Prompto could be reenacting King Lear and Gladio wouldn’t know anything about it he’s so deep in Noctis.

“Got to get very familiar with my cock,” Gladio strokes and thrusts in a shuddering kind of tandem bringing them both dangerously close. “You’ll going to be taking care of it all night. I think I’ll fuck you mouth next. You can bob around it and suck while I kick back. If you’re really good I’ll hold you down on it when I come so you don’t have to decide whether to swallow or—”

“Aah—_Ah!_” Noctis practically lifts off the bed with his spasm and moaning Gladio follows him down into the feeling.

Noctis really does milk his orgasm right out of him and it feels_ amazing_. That tight channel spasming and flexing around him as Gladio groans and buries himself and fills his Prince with deep spurts of cum. Noctis groans, trembling, as Gladio strokes him through the last few motions of his hips. He really wants to empty every drop into the boy and wring every spasm out of him.

When they’re done Gladio takes a deep breath and wheezes through his exhale. 

“You okay?” He whispers, stroking up Noctis ribcage as Prompto and Ignis work out their own climax in an almost parallel reality.

“Oh my god…” Noctis pants, easing. “Untie me?”

“One sec baby,” Gladio assures, easing out of him gently. He’d take a minute to really appreciate his release dripping out of his Prince but Noctis can’t be comfortable lying on his arms so shifting the boy onto his side Gladio undoes the cuffs.

Gladio pulls him up towards the head of the bed and into his lap. Noctis slumps against his chest, boneless, and rubs brainlessly at his wrists. A quick glance tells Gladio there’s no bruising. Ignis is too careful for that. He’d never actually hurt any of them. Still Gladio tugs up Noctis’ wrist and kisses the inside of his palm.

“Pins and needles,” Noctis murmurs, resting his cheek against his clavicle.

“Circulation will come back in a second,” Gladio assures. “You like that baby?”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Noctis laughs softly.

Prompto makes an inhuman noise on the other side of the mattress and Ignis practically growls. Gladio glances, just a little, just in time to seem Prompto collapse like a sack of potatoes in Ignis’ lap.

In curt, practiced, motions Ignis unties Prompto and strips off the gag.

“Ouch!” Prompto pouts as the tape peels off.

“Sorry darling,” Ignis croons, kissing his nose. “Better?”

“Oh man, so much…” Prompto moans, slumping. “Iggy…”

Gladio grins.

In another few minutes Prompto and Noctis will want to snuggle and Ignis will give them all ‘_job well done_’ kisses before getting up and getting some wash clothes to clean them all up. Gladio intends to be a useless rock for almost all of it.

Life is good.


End file.
